My Purple Butterfly
by HarajukuSora
Summary: Sakura has finally given up on Sasuke and men as well. Especially after she hurt his friend Naruto Uzumaki. What will happen when she finds interest in the girl with pale eyes? Sakuhina main, Sasunaru, Yuri, Yaoi. Lemon later.
1. My New Love

**I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!(He's super awesome! v)**

_**Summery- **__Sakura has finally given up on Sasuke and men as well. Especially after she hurt his friend Naruto Uzumaki. What will happen when she finds interest in the girl with pale eyes? __**Sakuhina, Sasunaru, Yuri, Yaoi. Lemon later.**_

_**Sakura's pov**_

_**Chapter 1-My new love.**_

I was happy and cheerful! I had just sent my confession letter to my love….Sasuke-kun. There was no way I was going to lose to Ino-Pig! I just know true love will prevail!!!

"Wow Forehead you look pretty happy.", said my rival in love!

"Of course I am Ino-pig! I just sent Sasuke-kun my love letter!", I shouted with pride.

"He won't accept it"

"Ha! Your just jealous that I was brave enough to confess first!"

"Maybe, but less you forget Forehead girl. Sasuke-kun is very popular with the girls at our school, so don't get you hopes up."

"Well I just know he will pick me! I know it!"

"Ya, Ya. Don't come crying to me when he brakes your heart."

________________________________________________________________

I wasn't going to believe one word that Ino-pig said! I had my hopes up. Besides before sixth period Naruto told me Sasuke-kun wanted to see me after school! I mean come on, Naruto is Sasuke-kun's best friend! They've known each other for years! Why would Sasuke-kun tell his best friend that he wanted to see me!? This must be true love! It just had to be!! None of the other girls had Naruto tell them to meet Sasuke-kun after school!

__________________________________________________________________

It was after school and I was waiting by the cherry blossoms like Naruto told me to and after a few minutes there I saw him…….Sasuke-kun. His long bangs, his spiky hair, his beautiful pale skin, and most of all his dark mysterious black eyes. Yes Sasuke Uchia was the form of a god.

"Sakura…", he said slowly.

Oh My God!!! His voice was as heavenly as his body!!! Especially when he said my name!!

"I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way that you do for me." He said unemotionally

"Wha-What?! But then why did you have Naruto call me out here then?!", I asked in a very sad tone.

"Because I needed to say more than that."

"What else do you need to say to me Sasuke-kun"

"You make me sick"

"What!!!? What did I ever do to you Sasuke-kun!?"

"Its not what you did to me its what you did to Naru*."

*Naruto's nick name for Sasuke*

"What did I do to him!?"

"Two weeks ago when he sent you that poem."

Oh ya now I remember.

_**Flashback**_

_**I had just got out of my class and when I opened my locker I saw the poem that Naruto had left me.**_

'_I love you. _

_I love the way you talk._

_I love the way you smile. _

_I even love the way you punch me once in a while. _

_I wish you nothing but happiness._

_Even if it isn't with me. _

_As long as your happy. _

_It makes me care free. _

_You're the wind under my wings. _

_You're the stars in my sky. _

_I could never do nothing without you and that's no lie._

_So I ask you this my this my dear cherry blossom._

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_If you accept it'd be really awesome._

_-Love Naruto.'_

_**After I read that all could really do was laugh. After I did I went to confront Naruto about it.**_

"_Oh H-Hiya S-Sakura-chan. Did you like the poem?", the Dump ass said nervously_

"_Ya and it almost made me piss myself you Baka*!" I answer harshly._

_*Idiot or Stupid*_

"_Yo-you didn't like it?"_

"_Of course I don't like it! You Dumb ass! Maybe next time when try to write a poem you can actually see what your writing!"_

"_G-Gomenasai…"_

"_You make me sick"_

_**After that Naruto didn't talk to me for a week. But after that week he was back to his stupid self. So it didn't worry me that much.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"B-but Sasuke-kun what does Naruto have to do with us?"

"Hn. I knew you wouldn't try to see it. Why don't I tell you what happen after you walked away from him."

_**Flashback**_

"_**He came to my house after school."**_

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled._

"_What's wrong Naru?" Sasuke asked._

"_**Naruto started telling everything that happened between you and him. And all it did was make me angry because he pored all of his feeling into that poem!"**_

"_I'm sorry Naru…"_

"_I-Its okay Sasuke….-sob- She -sob- She didn't need to be so mean to me about it"_

"_Well I hope she burns in hell!"_

"_Don't say that Sasuke!"_

"_Why? She hurt you very badly."_

"_It doesn't mean we need to be as cruel as she was."_

"_Okay Naru. I'm sorry."_

"_Thank you Sasuke for being here for me."_

"_**So after the two weeks past, earlier today I found the love note that you sent me."**_

'_Sasuke-kun I love you. It took me a long time to get the courage to write you this love letter. So as soon as your ready, tell me your response in person._

_-love Sakura'_

"_**After you sent me that I thought it would give me the chance to get revenge for Naru."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"S-Sasuke-kun I'm very sorry for hurting Naruto's feelings! Please forgive me!", I pleaded.

"No I won't forgive you."

"But Naruto isn't really worth our relationship! Is he?!"

"Of course he is! He's worth more than you in my eyes! I never want to have anything to do with you! All you are to me is another fan girl ! You will never be worth as much as Naru! He's more important to me then anything to me!"

"WHY IS HE THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU!!!!!??"

"Because he was the first one to see for myself than just my looks and my money!!! He was the one there when my parents died! He was the one there when my I was all alone! You will never understand our bond we have for each other!! You worthless Bitch!!!"

After he screamed that it broke my heart. All I could think of was those three words ringing in my head…._ 'You_ _worthless bitch!!!!'_…….Was that what Sasuke-kun thought of me? Was this how Naruto felt when I broke his heart? My body went completely numb. I was speechless. And I felt tears flowing down on my cheeks.

"I guess you know how Naru feels now huh Bitch?"

I never thought it could hurt this much….I never thought it could hurt being hated by the person you love. I guess I'll never be with Sasuke-kun.

"I guess you figured it all out bitch. You figured out that I with never love you."

After he said that, I ran. I ran as far as I can. I didn't care where I was going. All I cared about was getting as far away from Sasuke-kun as I can.

________________________________________________________________

After running for twenty minutes, all of a sudden I bumped into someone and fell on top of them. I look up and It was a girl. With pale eyes. Her skin color was a light peach and her long hair was sort of bluish black hair but more black. And her lips looked really soft.

"A-are you okay miss?" She asked nervously.

"Oh. Ya I'm okay.." I answered.

We both got up. And after we did I got a better look at her and that was when I saw that, HER BREAST WERE HUGE!!! Damn! Not only that the rest of her was skinny, accept her nice hips. It really made me jealous of her body!

"O-Oh that's good. I'm sorry that I bumped into you."

"It's okay. By the way, my names Sakura Haruno."

"Um.. H-Hinata Hyuuga…"

"Nice name."

"O-Oh Thank you very much. Um may I ask why you were crying?"

She noticed? Oh god I'm screwed. I may have been running like a maniac but I still didn't want people to see me cry.

"Oh just some guy broke my heart that's all."

"Really? I-I understand how you feel."

"How?"

"Well I confess to this boy name Naruto-kun. I really liked him. And I think I still do. Well at least he let me down softly."

I couldn't believe she was in love with Naruto! But I wonder why she would still be in love even when he broke her heart?

"Why do you still like him?"

"Because he said that he still liked me. Not for a girlfriend but for a good friend, and he hoped that there would be someone out there for me that would love me the way that I love him. And I thought it was really sweet when he said that."

I was speechless when I heard that. Naruto rejected her but he gave her confidence to find another in stead of bringing her down like what I did to him and what Sasuke-kun did to me. He was kind to her….These thoughts put me in tears.

"A-Are you okay Sakura-san?"

"Y-Ya I'm just fine."

"Hey why don't we go to my family's hot spring and talk about what happen."

"Your family owns a hot spring?"

"Yes they do. We actually own most of the hot springs in Tokyo."

"Oh. Well okay, I guess it won't hurt to talk to someone about what happened."

_____________________________________________________________

After we walked for about Thirty minutes we finally got to one of her family's hot spring.

"H-Here we are."

It was so unbelievable that my jaws went to the ground! Her family owns one of the most fanciest hot springs in Tokyo! The Moon light hot spring!

"Does your Family really own this hot spring!?"

"Y-yes. Do you not like it?"

"N-No its nothing like that! Its just really cool that you couldn't believe it."

"T-Thank you very much. Shall we enter Sakura-san?"

"Hell ya!"

_____________________________________________________________

After we got inside we headed to the private hot springs. I thought I was really lucky to have bumped into one of the family members that owned most of the hot springs in Tokyo!

"H-Here we are Sakura-san."

I took a look at the hot spring that we were going to bathe in, and it was beautiful.

"D-do you like it?"

"Are you kidding?! I love it!"

"Thank you."

"Come on lets get out of these clothes so we can bathe in it."

I stripped as fast as I could and after I got into my towel I took a look at Hinata and she was in the middle of taking off of her shirt. I thought at first that she was slow as I was getting into the warm water but when I took another look at her she was taking off her bra. After she did I looked at her two breast and they were both beautiful. The way they were shaped, I just wanted to feel how soft they where with my two hands! I wanted to squeeze them! I wanted to taste the-

WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!? SHES A GIRL AND I'M IMAGINING HOW HER BREAST MIGHT FEEL!? I'M SOUNDING LIKE A PERVERTED MAN!!

"A-Are you okay Sakura-san?"

"Y-Ya I'm just fine."

"That's good. So we were going to talk about what happen between you and that boy you like."

"Oh ya I almost forgot about that."

-**30 minutes later**-

"I see. I'm very sorry Sakura-san."

"I only wish that he let me down a little bit nicer like Naruto did for you…"

"Well you'll never find a guy as kind as Naruto-kun"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'll tell you a story that would warm your heart. You see I've known Naruto-kun since I was seven."

"That's a long time."

"Yes. Sasuke-san knew him as well."

"Really that long?"

"No in fact, they knew each other since they were babies"

"How?!"

"Their parents were high school friends, that's why."

"Wow."

"Anyway, Sasuke-san had just lost his parents in a car accident and all he had left was his nii-san Itachi. All he could do the past three weeks was cry, but one day at school Naruto-kun glomped* Sasuke and shouted at him, 'Stop being sad already! You still have Itachi nii-san and me so be happy!'."

*flying hug*

"After he shouted that all Sasuke could do was laugh because Naruto-kun just made him very happy that he could shout at him."

"I-I had no Idea."

"Yes Naruto-kun knows how to make Sasuke-san laugh. How to make him smile, how to make him embarrass, everything."

"But why did Naruto have to be so insensitive about Sasuke-kun losing his parents?"

"Because something worst happen to Naruto-kun.."

"What?"

"Long time ago Naruto-kun was raped when he was three years old."

Oh my god! I could have never guessed that had ever happened to Naruto.

"And six months later his father died from a heart attack."

Wow Naruto and Sasuke-kun have been through so much together. No wonder why Sasuke-kun was so angry with me when I broke Naruto's heart.

"I guess I should apologies to Sasuke-kun and Naruto."

"Why Sakura-san?"

"Because I've been a total bitch."

"I-I don't think your a female dog Sakura-san."

"Thanks. God its getting hot in here! I'm going to cool off for a second."

While I was getting up, I slip and all of a sudden I fell on Hinata! And when I landed, it probably didn't look right cause we were both naked. My leg was in between her legs, my chin was on her shoulder, and my small breast were up against hers. I don't know why, but it felt really good. I wanted to stay like this forever. She smelled like pretty flowers and her skin was very soft. I just wanted to……

"Um Sakura-san….may you please get off your making me kind of hot." she asked politely.

"Oh s-sorry."

As I got up I saw her face and she was blushing. Did she like it as well?

**TBC!**

**Hoped you guys liked it! God my fingers are Tired from all that typing. Well I'll type some more soon! See ya! **


	2. My First Kiss

Last Chapter-

_As I got up I saw her face and she was blushing. Did she like it as well?_

**Chapter 2- My first kiss**

"You were right Sakura-san it is getting hot." Hinata said while fanning herself with her hand.

I was kind of disappointed when I herd her say that. She wasn't blushing because she liked it when I was on her, she was blushing because it was getting hot.

"Um Sakura-san do you want to get out and have a meal?"

"Sure Hinata-chan."

________________________________________________________________

We had just gotten into our kimonos and they were really conferrable. When we entered the room were our meal was being served, the food looked fantastic!

"Wow Hinata-chan. Hot Springs and a Meal? To think this all happened when we bumped into each other?"

"I-I know. I'm glad that your feeling better Sakura-san."

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

"For what?"

For being there when I needed someone."

"I'm glad I could help. Now l-lets dig in"

_________________________________________________________________

After the wonderful meal Hinata asked me, "Are you going home?"

I was shock for a minute and had totally forgotten it was a school night and I haven't done any of my homework and it was eight o'clock at night!

"Shit! I forgot about that!"

"D-Do you need a ride home Sakura-san?"

"That would be wonderful Hinata-chan."

"Okay I'll call Neji-kun to pick us up."

"Thanks Hinata-chan you're a savor."

"Do you want my n-number so we can do something like this again Sakura-san?"

"I would love to have your number. Here's my cell phone so you can text it in there."

"A-And here's mine so you can text your number in there and call me anytime you want."

After we put each others number in there we gave each other's cell phone back.

"Thank you Sakura-san."

"No problem. It's not every that you make a new friend."

Hinata blush after I said that.

"Your very shy aren't you Hinata-chan?"

"Um y-yes kind of."

"Let me call Neji so he can drop you off."

"Thanks again Hinata-chan"

I don't know why but I loved making Hinata-chan blush. She was really cute when she did that.

_________________________________________________________________________

"H-He's here Sakura-san."

"Wow that didn't take very long."

"Ye-Yes nii-san drives pretty fast."

"Well lets head out"

________________________________________________________________________

When we walked outside I took a look at the car, it looked Fucking Awesome! But I wasn't surprised much. The Hyuugas owned most of the hot springs in Tokyo so it 's to be expected that they'd have a nice car.

"Aren't y-you coming Sakura-san?"

"Oh Ya. Sorry about"

"I-It's okay Sakura-san."

______________________________________________________________

It only took about Thirty minutes to get to my house and it seemed like it was a very quiet car ride. I guess her cousin didn't talk much. But ether way I was happy I got home safely.

"Thanks for the ride Hinata-chan."

"I-It was no problem at all Sakura-san."

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Do you go to Konoha High?"

"Yes I do."

"Which class are you in?"

"I'm in class 3-B."

"Really!?"

"Y-Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm in that class too!"

"Really?"

"Ya! I guess I didn't notice you because your very quiet."

"Yes, that was probably it. Well I have to go. I can't keep Neji-san waiting."

"See ya at school!"

"Goodbye."

_________________________________________________________

I was in my bedroom working on my homework as fast as I can so I could get some sleep. But it wasn't a problem getting it all done since I was the top female student in my class. Before I went to bed my cell phone started ringing.

After I answered it, it was the last person I wanted to talk to….it was Ino-pig…

'Hiya forehead-girl! I herd what happened between you and Sasuke-kun! And let me say good job! Now I have a better chance to be with Sasuke-kun.'

"Shut up Ino-pig! I don't care about Sasuke-kun any more! You can fuck him for all I care!"

'Really was it that bad?'

"Ya"

'Well hang in there will you.'

"Arigoto*"

*Thank you*

There were sometimes that Ino acted like a friend_. _**_S_ometime_s!_ **But it was true. I had fallen out in love with Sasuke-kun. Sure he's hot but he's also a jerk. But it doesn't mean he doesn't deserve an apology. And I really need to apologies to Naruto for the cold things I said to him. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Especially from a bitch like me.

'Hello! Sakura you still there?'

"Oh Ya sorry I kind of zoned off for a minute."

'So what are you going to do if you see Sasuke-kun again?'

"Apologies first, then act like nothing happened"

'Why are you apologizing?'

"Because I've been acting like a Bitch lately."

'You can say that again.'

"Shut up!"

'_Well I'm getting tired I'll see you at school tomorrow.'_

"Bye"

After we both got off the phone I went strait to bed, because it was nearly eleven o'clock, and as laid inside my wonderful be I went strait to sleep.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

"_Sakura-san…….please no more ahhh~", said a blushing Hinata._

"_Why should I stop when I making you feel so good Hina…" I said with a husky voice next to her ear._

_I was on top of Hinata-chan grouping her beautiful breast. We were both Naked on a very conferrable bed. After I was done grouping the breast from heaven I started to rub my Vagina against hers. _

"_Ahhhhhh~" she mounded._

_I enjoyed that sound. It felt so good. It just made me rub harder. Then after doing that for five minutes she started getting wet._

"_Wow Hinata it seems like you want me to keep doing this." I said after licking my lips._

"_P-Please S-Sakura-san. No more!"_

_After she said that I started making out with her._

_After we made out I said, "You know when you stutter and blush it only turns me on"_

"_Sakura-san…" _

_**End of Sakura's Perverted Dream**_

All of a sudden I woke up by myself like my stupid good habit of waking up early intended me to do!

"Shit! I was enjoying that dream!" I shouted to myself.

That was it I wasn't going to regret it anymore! I'm a fucking lesbian! And I'm in love with a girl! But who can blame me? She's fucking hot! Her Dark hair, her big breast! Yes especially her breast! But also her cute personality. When ever she blushes, when ever she stutter's out _'S-Sakura-san_'. Yes Hinata Hyuuga was the cutes and also sexiest girl in Japan!

But I couldn't let her know how I feel so we don't ruined our relationship that we have now. I'll just have to wait in till this whole ' I'm a Lesbian thing phase' grows out of me.

After I was done thinking to myself I took a look at the clock and my eye nearly popped out of my head on how late I was going to be Late!(She's not really late. It's Six o'clock and school starts at Seven-thirty. She just likes to be early)

I got ready as fast I can and headed to school as soon as I was finished with my breakfast.

______________________________________________________________________

I made it to school! Thank God! There was no way in hell that I Sakura Hareno was going to be late for school! Man I'm starting to sound like Lee-san…..

Anyway I headed to the library to get some reading done before school started.

______________________________________________________________________

When I entered the library there was no one there except the Librarian and……Sasuke-kun….

Okay Sakura you can't hide from him forever! You need to fess up and apologies for being so rude and hurting Naruto!

"Uh Hello Sasuke-kun…."

He looked at me once and went hn. Like he usually did to his fan girls.

"Um Sasuke-Kun I wanted to Apologies for being so rude yesterday. It wasn't any of my business to say that Naruto didn't matter. I just…. I don't have the right to question you or him since you've known each other longer….", I explained.

"I won't except you apology in till you apologize to Naru.", he responded without turning around.

"I'll do that then"

"hn."

_______________________________________________________________

I guess I had no choice. But I was going to apologize to Naruto anyway regardless that Sasuke forgave me or not.

I walked up to our class and saw him talking to his friend Kiba and Shikamaru. I walked up to him then tapped his back to catch his attention.

"Oh Hiya Sakura-chan!", he greeted me.

"Hi Naruto. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Uhhhh….Sure Sakura-chan."

I took him at the part of the class room that was empty.

"Naruto I'm sorry for being such a bitch about you confessing to me…What I meant to say to you was the I'm sorry I'm already in love with someone else."

"Did Sasuke put you up to this?"

"No not at all."

"Oh then its okay Sakura-chan I forgive you!"

"Really that fast?!"

"Why not? Besides I found someone new."

"Who?"

"Um…"

Naruto started to blush. Okay now I really wanted to know who he's in love with.

"Who is it Naruto?"

"Sorry you have to find out for yourself Sakura-chan~"

"A man."

Naruto rest his elbow on my head and teased, "Aw is Sakura-chan disappointed that she can't have her way?"

I shoved his elbow off my head and yell, "That's not fair Naruto!"

"Sorry~"

I just let him act high and superior for now cause I was actually happy that he was happy. He deserved it.

___________________________________________________________________

School was going to start in ten minutes and still no Hinata! I wonder if she lied about being in the same class? No! No way Hinata would lie! That didn't seem like her at all!

After I was done arguing with myself a girl came through a door and yes you guessed it. It was Hinata!

As soon as I saw her I glomped her to the ground like a maniac!

"Hinata!" I screamed with joy.

"Um i-it's nice to see you too Sakura-chan…." she said after I tackled her to the ground.

Everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. I really didn't care though. I just wanted to hold my Hina.

After two minutes on the ground I finally let Hinata go and we both went to our seats so we wouldn't get in trouble by Kakashi-sensei.

___________________________________________________________________

It was tree hours passed class time and for the first time I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. All I could think about was Hinata. I was also sort of tire to because I didn't get enough sleep thanks to Ino-pig. So I went to take a rare nap on my desk.

_**Sakura's Dream**_

"_Sakura-san…", said my beautiful pale eyed angle._

"_Yes?", I said with my husky voice._

"_W-Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Because I love you."_

_She started to blush in a nice tomato shade._

"_What's wrong Hina?"_

"_H-How can you love someone like me?"_

"_Hmmm……Well your cute. Very cute. You have a beautiful body, a beautiful face, a beautiful smile, a beautiful everything. And you taste very sweet."_

_Hinata started to blush even harder. While she was blushing I started to suck on her breast gently because she's very sensitive._

"_W-W-Wait S-Sakura-san! Ahhhhhhh~", Hinata mound. _

_As soon as I made a hicky I stop to look at it. It was beautiful. I was filled with joy. This little hicky represented that Hinata belonged to me… I was happy._

_**End of Sakura's perverted Dream**_

I had woken up with a book being thrown at me by Ino-pig. I was really pissed off because she ruined my wonderful dream of Hinata. I guess I'll yell at her about later at lunch.

_____________________________________________________

It was lunch time and I was waiting outside for Ino-pig. When she finally came out of the class room I started yelling at her.

"What the hell Ino-pig!!? Why the fuck did you throw that text book at me you fuking bitch!!!!??"

"I threw that book at you because the teacher was walking your way, you ungrateful whor!"

"Oh….But you could of thrown something else!?"

"Well Soooooorry!"

After that arrgument was resolved I saw Hinata walking by herself on her way to the cafateria. I went behind her, put my arms around her waist, and gave her a hug.

"O-Oh! Hello Sakura-san. You scared me."

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

"N-No it's fine. I don't mide you hugging me it just surprised -That's all."

"Heh. You don't need to get defencive Hinata-chan"

"S-Sorry."

"Hey Forehead-girl who is that?", Ino-pig called out.

"Oh sorry. Hinata this is Ino Yamanaka. She might seem enoying but she's a nice person once you get to know her." I explained to Hina-chan.

"And Ino-pig this is Hinata chan. She's as innocent as she looks so don't ruin that will ya?" I explained to Ino-pig.

"N-Nice to meet you Ino-san."

"Nice to meet ya too Hinata-chan."

"Now that we all know each other lets go to the cafateria to get some food." I announce to my friend and my crush.

________________________________________________________________________

We were all on the roof eating our food that we bought from the cafiteria. Well at least Ino and Hinata were. I was too busy staring at Hinata eating her food. Slowly because she was polite. We weren't the only ones on the roof. There were a couple of people that were on the roof. Like on our left side there were some boys there messing around.

But I didn't pay attention to them at all because I was too busy stareing at Hina-chan.

You see I was sitting in the middle, Ino was sitting on my left side, and Hina-chan was sitting on my right eating her food.

After a few minutes of staring at Hinata. She said after chewing her food.

"Th-Thank you Sakura-san…"

"For what Hianta-chan."

"For giving me two new friends. I couldn't be happier."

"Oh don't metion it"

She gave me a hug after I said that. I didn't resist. It felt really nice. After we just got finished hugging each other all of a sudden, Ino-pig pushes me on to Hinata!

But we didn't fall to the ground. No, both of our lips were touching each other's!

"Hey forehead girl that guy was staring at-. WHAT THE FUCK!!!??", Ino-pig shouted nodicing what she had done.

This wasn't good….But then again.

**TBC**

**Hoped you boys enjoyed Sakura's perverted dream.**


	3. My New Wife

_Last Chapter-_

_She gave me a hug after I said that. I didn't resist. It felt really nice. After we just got finished hugging each other all of a sudden, Ino-pig pushes me on to Hinata!_

_But we didn't fall to the ground. No, both of our lips were touching each other's!_

"_Hey forehead girl that guy was staring at-. WHAT THE FUCK!!!??", Ino-pig shouted noticing what she had done._

_This wasn't good….But then again._

**Chapter 3-My new Wife**

I was enjoying this very much but I wasn't sure if Hinata was so I broke our beautiful kiss. When I took a look at her. She blushed really hard and put her fingers on her lips and looked very shocked that she kissed a girl.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. It was Ino-pigs fault! Wait a go Ino!", I yelled back at Ino.

"I-It's fine. I mean it was an accident right?" Hinata replied.

"Ya! Of course."

"Well lets continue our lunch shall we?"

So we ate lunch without thing about what had happen four minutes ago.

__________________________________________________________

It was fifth period and when we were headed back to our classroom it seemed like Hina-chan was still uncomfortable around me since our lips touched.

"Okay Class. Today you will be drawing names for our new project on Marriage. This will help you in the future when you are really getting married. Now I'll go through each row starting with Sasuke.", Iruka-sensei said.

Sasuke hn'ed. Almost all the girls in my class were crossing their fingers hoping that Sasuke would pick their names from that little bag as his partners.

When he pulled the little paper out Iruka read it out loud, " Okay Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Uzumaki are husband and wife!"

Naruto shouted out loudly, " Which one's the wife!!?"

"You of course Naruto.", his friend Kiba chuckled.

"Ehhh!!!? NO WHY I'M THE FUCKING WIFE!!!"

"Keep your voice down dobe!", Sasuke yelled at his hopeless friend.

"Hell No! I'm no woman!", Naruto loudly replied.

"Really? Cause when you were little I never saw anything."

Naruto blushed in a bright red , punch Sasuke on his head and stomped out of the classroom still with a face bright red.

"Come on Naru I was just kidding!" Sasuke shouted for Naruto as he went to chased his embarrassed friend.

"Um anyway lets move on.", Iruka said.

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Sakura It's your turn.", Iruka-sensei told me.

I sighed when I was finally able to draw a paper. I wasn't really worried because I was really smart and if I pared up with an idiot then I could easily do all the work and get an easy A. I draw a paper and gave it to Iruka.

"Okay Sakura and Hinata will are now husband and wife!" Iruka announced.

I started to blush. I mean come on if you were partnered up with your crush what would you do? I went to take a look at Hina-chan and she was blushing as well. But that was her normal reaction though. So I couldn't tell if she was excited or embarrassed.

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay everyone since you are all partnered up now tonight you will be spending the night at each others house for two weeks. Each person will be spending the night at somebody's house for each week.", Iruka-sensei explained.

Now I was really excited. Me and Hinata will be together for three weeks. But then I remembered. My parents will be there which equals embarrassment. Damn! No wait! I'll just introduce everyone and we'll just hang in my room or go out and do something while my parents are home. Yes that'll work!

" Now before class end do some planning for tonight since tomorrows Sunday.*"

* In Japan there's only one day students have the day off.*

I got off my seat and walked to Hinata's desk.

"So Hina this sure has been a strange couple of days hasn't it?" I said starting a conversation.

"I-It sure has." Hinata replied.

"So you want to come over to my house first?"

"Sure."

"Okay 'Dear' it's settled."

"Dear?"

"Oh we're married now so you're now my new Wife."

Hinata started to blush in a bright red.

"You don't have to take it seriously Hinata-Hime*"

*Princess*

She blushed again but it was even bright then before. All I could do was laugh.

"P-P-P-Please d-don't laugh S-Sakura-san!" Hinata said in her own shouting voice.

"I-I can't help it your to cute Hinata-hime!" I laughed out.

"S-S-Sakura-san!"

_______________________________________________________________

It was near the end of the day. I was in gym. Hinata wasn't though so I kind of felt empty. But at least Inos her. Not. We were partners at the volley ball exercise. So we were talking while passing the valley ball back and forth at each other.

"So Sakura you looked pretty excited when you draw Hinata-chan's name" Ino said.

"I was just happy that a boy won't be hanging around my house." I replied.

"Sure you were."

"What's that supposed to mean Ino-pig!?"

"It means that I know you got a crush on a girl with pale eyes forehead girl."

"Ya right Ino-pig! I'm no lesbian!"

"Really then how did you and Hinata-chan meet?"

"Uhhh….."

"What's the matter forehead girl? Did something naughty happen between you and Hinata-chan?"

"No! Its just that…After I ran away from Sasuke-kun I bumped into Hina-chan, she offered me a free trip to the hot spring. Then when we were both naked in the hot spring, I tried to get up but I accidentally fell on her and it…."

"It?"

"It felt good okay!!!!!"

"Wow Sakura. You sure have cross to the other side. So when I accidentally pushed you together to kiss it 'felt good' as well? "

"Yes Damn met!"

"So when are you gonna tell her Forehead girl?"

"Never."

"Never? What do you mean never? Usually when it comes to love it hasn't stopped you before."

"I know but this is different!"

"Ohhhh. It's cause she's a girl isn't it?"

"Yes! Besides she likes Naruto."

"Why would she go for a loser like him?"

"Shut up!"

"Huh?"

"Don't talk about Naruto that way."

" What's gotten into you Sakura? You've really changed you know that."

"Maybe that's a good thing"

"Well ether way I think this is just a phase."

"What do you mean Ino-pig?"

"Well Sakura first you've turn into a lesbian. Second you've been acting less selfish. Third your defending Naruto. Something tells me that this is the reaction from Sasuke-kun rejecting you."

"If it is then I like it!"

"If you say so Sakura"

____________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the day and I was waiting outside for Hinata. I had already called my parents. I told them everything about the marriage project. They sounded relived when I told them that my partner was a girl.

"S-Sorry if I've kept you waiting Sakura-san.", Hinata said behind me surprised me a little.

"It's fine Hinata-chan.", I replied.

"I called Neji-san and he's going to pick us up and drop us off at your house."

"That sounds cool."

"Oh there he is right now."

Neji drove the car in front of us and when he stopped he waited for us to get in. As soon as we did he started to drive towards Hina-chan's house.

_____________________________________________________________________

When we finally made to Hianta's house, I took a look outside and there it was the biggest fucking house in Japan! Well it was big but compared to Sasuke-kun's house it was nothing.

"I'll be right back.", Hinata said while getting out of the car.

She closed the door behind her and ran towards her house to grab her stuff.

"Listen here Sakura.", Neji said to me softly.

Oh my god! He speaks!! For a minute I thought he was mute.

"Hinatas innocent right now and I don't need anyone not even her friend ruining that."

" Why are you telling me this? I would never hurt Hinata-chan."

"Really. Is that why you were staring at my cousin's ass while she was running into our home."

Shit he noticed! I'm getting worse at keeping this 'I'm a lesbian' secret! And it hasn't even been a day since I've found out I'm a lesbian!

"I'm warning you Sakura. Hinata-san is the most important thing to me right now and I don't need you to take her virginity while she's at your house. So I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"Okay."

I couldn't really argue with him. That's his cousin. So it's understandable that he wouldn't trust me. After our talk Hinata came back in the car.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You remember where she lives Neji-san? ", She asked.

"Ya." Neji replied.

"Aright then lets head there."

__________________________________________________________________

It was an awkward drive. And I sort of felt scared to start a conversation with Hinata since Neji glared at me every time I looked at her. I was relived when we finally made it to my house.

When we both got out of the car. Hina-chan waved back at Neji as he drove away.

"Lets go inside shall we Hinata-Hime?", I asked her.

She nodded as she blushed again. But she was starting to get used to her new nick name.

___________________________________________________________________

We both entered my home. When we did my Okaa-san was in the kitchen preparing our meal and my Otou-san was in the living room watching Japanese Football.

When me and Hina-chan were in between the living room and the dining room I announced, " Everyone this is Hinata and Hinata these are my parents."

Hinata bowed and said, "It's very nice to meet you. Your daughter has been very kind to me."

My Okaa-san and Otou-san introduce themselves and we all started having nice conversation that I won't be getting into cause it was a little boring.

______________________________________________________________

After dinner me and Hinata were in my room watching Lucky Star. It was the episode when Konata and her friends went to the beach.

After the show was over I asked Hinata, " Do you want to take a bath with me?"

"Um. Sure Sakura-san."

_________________________________________________________

We were both in the bath and I was trying my hardest to hold in my nose bleed, I was able to calm down after five minutes then it was easy to start a conversation now.

"So Hinata how do you feel about being partnered up with me?", I asked.

"A little relived.", she answered.

"How?"

"Well….My Otou-san may be gone all the time but him and Neji-san are very strict about boys."

"Oh. I see."

After I said that Hinata started to yawn and that made me yawn.

"You want to go to bed Hinata?"

"Yes please Sakura-san."

So after our bath we went strait to bed.

___________________________________________________________________

It was the next morning and when I woke up I was drooling on Hinata's breast while I was asleep dreaming about her.

"Damn your beautiful Hinata.", I yelled to myself., "Why couldn't I've been a fucking boy…."

I started to look at her lips and then stare down to her beautiful breast I had slept on. She was wearing a big shirt that barely covered her under where and one of her breast must of slipped out in her sleep. It just made me want to suck it like I have been doing in my naughty dreams. I couldn't help it anymore! So I took to of my hands and started grouping each breast with each of them. It felt so good. I actually started to get wet a little down there, but I ignored it. Then I started to lick them. It tasted like candy. This was a lot better then my dreams. But as soon as I was about to gram her bare breast with my hand she woke up. Oh Shit!

"W-What were you doing Sakura-san?", She asked in a soft tone.

Shit what was I going to tell her!? I saw your boobs and I wanted to feel them?! Damn met! I'm in some deep shit!

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed the ending. See ya~**


	4. My Childhood

_**Last Chapter-**_

"_W-What were you doing Sakura-san?", She asked in a soft tone._

_Shit what was I going to tell her!? I saw your boobs and I wanted to feel them?! Damn met! I'm in some deep shit!_

**Chapter 4- First Day: My Childhood**

It was quiet for five minutes because I was thinking of a way of explaining myself and not sound like a pervert in front of my new love. But then I thought of something!

"Your breast fell out of your shirt so I tried to fix it", I explained.

"Oh thank you Sakura-san. I didn't even notice.", She replied while fixing her shirt.

I sighed with relief. My secret was still safe.

"Hey Hinata-hime?"

"Y-Yes Sakura-san?"

"Lets go get some Ice cream today so we can get to know each other."

"O-Okay Sakura-san."

___________________________________________________________________

It was eleven am and we were in **Nori-san's sweet tooth **reading the menus. After we decided what we wanted we began to start a conversation.

"So Hinata-chan what should we talk about first?", I asked.

"I think we should start on you since I'm staying at your house this week…", Hinata replied.

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Um lets see…How was your childhood?"

Oh I almost forgot about my childhood….I guess there's no harm in telling her about it. I mean I can trust Hinata.

"I guess I can tell you about my childhood."

"O-Okay."

"You could say that I was spoiled when I was young but doesn't mean I was accepted by other kids though."

**Flash Back-**

_**When I was little I was shy. So I didn't have much friends when I was little. They always teased me for the way I looked.**_

"_Ha Ha Ha!!!" _

"_Look at her hair!!"_

"_She's a witch"_

_**I always asked them to stop but they would just push me then laugh. **_

"_Look at her!"_

"_She's gonna cry!"_

_**One day I was behind the school in the afternoon alone crying when school was over. At that point I didn't care if my parents worried that I was gone. In till Ino came up and asked me why I was crying. **_

" _Hey way are ya crying kid?". Ino asked._

"_Cause no one loves me and they all want me to go away so I'm gonna do that!" I sobbed out._

"_Wadda about ya parents huh?"_

"_They don't care ether."_

"_Ya sure ?"_

"_Ya"_

"_Fine then lets both run away right now."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You said you wanna go away right? So lets go away together"_

"_Really you'll go away with me?"_

"_Sure why not?"_

"_O-Okay."_

_**We both walked around town for hours and every second I was getting more scared. I was thinking how my mother and father were feeling. It was getting darker every minute and I was starting get nervous that strangers might kidnap me and Ino. That was when I cracked.**_

"_INO!INO!INO!INO!INO!INO!!!!!!", I cried out._

"_What's wrong kid?", she replied._

"_I DON'T WANNA GO AWAY ANYMORE!!!!!"_

"_Really?"_

"_YA! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!! I WANT SO GO HOME WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"_

"_I'd thought ya say that kid."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look to your left."_

_**I did as she said and there it was my home. I was so relived. **_

"_Thank you Ino-sempi!!"_

"_Before you go kid here take this."_

_**She handed me a red ribbon.**_

"_What's this for Ino-sempi?"_

"_You can use it for a hair band."_

"_But….my forehead is….."_

"_Big? So what? You need you show you pretty face so they won't make fun of you no more."_

"_Thank you Ino-sempi!"_

_**After that I became friends with Ino and her group so I was never sad again.**_

**End of Flash Back**

"Wow it was hard for you back then, huh Sakura-san?"

"Yes it was, but after that I had no problems"

"Um Sakura-san?"

"Yes my Hime?"

"U-Uh How come you and Ino-san aren't as close as you used to be?"

"Oh that's another story"

**Flash Back**

_**It was middle school and me and Ino were still friends. Then something got in between us.**_

"_Class this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchia."_

_**All the Kids stared at the two amazing boys like new meat. Naruto was the cute kind one. With innocent sky blue eyes, golden blond hair, and sun-kissed skin. Some of the guys notice it as well and they had that perverted look in their eyes. Cause the reason wasn't only his face it was his body. Most of them were staring at his ass.**_

"_Hiya! Names Naruto Uzumaki! Nice ta meet ya!"_

_**To me at first his voice was annoying but the boys and the girls that liked him had a twinkled look in their eyes. Now moving on to Sasuke. The first time I saw him I was drooling a river. Sasuke-kun was the cool mysterious one that caught most of the girls hearts. Including mine. With his mysterious onyx eyes, raven black hair, light pale skin. Almost all the girls were sighing over this gorgeous boy. Even me.**_

"_Sasuke Uchia…."_

"_Alright you two can take those two empty seats over there." sensei said._

"_Okay!" Naruto said with energy._

"_Hn" Sasuke responded._

_**After that everyone wanted to hang out with them. The boys and some of the girls surrounded Naruto. And Naruto didn't mind the company. The girls surrounded Sasuke-kun put their hands all over him. Including me. He didn't look too happy though. After school Sasuke-kun grabbed Naruto and tried to run away as fast as he could. That told me Sasuke didn't enjoy his first day.**_

_**The next day me and Ino began to talk about the new boys.**_

"_Wow Ino-sempi Narutos cute and all but he's kind of annoying. I'm thinking Sasuke-kuns the one for me. What do you think Ino-sempi?", I asked._

"_Go for it Sakura.", she answered._

_**Its been weeks since I've been planning to ask him to the dance. When I finally had the courage. I waited after school to ask him. As soon as I found him that was then I saw him……and Ino. She look like she was flirting with him. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But I was beyond pissed. After they were done talking Sasuke left and Ino started walking my way.**_

"_Oh, Hi Sakura what are you doing here?", Ino said acting like nothing had happened._

"_What the hell was that Ino!?", I said referring to her flirting with Sasuke._

"_What I'm not aloud to like him too?"_

" _You knew I liked him and your flirting with him!!!"_

"_Well I'm sorry if I have a good taste in guys!!"_

"_Your such Fucking Pig!!!"_

"_At least I don't have a giant forehead!!!"_

"_I HATE YOU!!!!!"_

"_I HATE YOU TOO!!"_

"_Here you can have your fucking ribbon back you pig!!!!"_

"_Fine I'll burn it in a fire so I don't get big forehead deices!!!!!"_

"_Good with me pig!!!"_

_**After that we've never been close like we were when we were seven. But after a few months we started to hang out again but not as friends. No, as Rivals of love.**_

**End of Flash Back**

"So what about now? Are you still rivals Sakura-san?"

"Nah. Not anymore. Now were just bitches to each other now."

"Well I'm glad that you two can get along."

"Here's your order." said the waitress.

"Thank you.", said me and Hinata.

We both sat at our booth and ate our ice cream. But after ten minutes I notice that Hinata-hime had ice cream on her on her cheek. So I wiped it off with my finger and then licked off my finger.

"Mmmm…..Sweet.", I said with a smirk on my face.

"SA-SAKURA-SAN P-PLEASE STOP DOING WEIRD STUFF LIKE TH-THAT!!!", she said with her loud voice that she barley uses.

Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. And it was pissing me off.

"Um excuse me Sakura-san…..", she said heading to the bathroom.

Everyone was still staring at Hinata-hime as she left the booth.

"Well what are you looking at huh!?", I yelled at the crowd.

After I shouted that they turned back to what they were doing.

_**Hinata's pov**_

As soon as I came into the bath room, all of a sudden I heard Sakura-san shouting

"Well what are you looking at huh?", shouted Sakura-san from the other room.

My whole face turned red. I guess they were staring at me when I went to the bathroom. I went to the sink to rinse of my face to cool down.

"What is this feeling I have for Sakura-san?", I asked myself.

Could it be love?

"N-N-NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH SAKURA-SAN!!! WE'RE BOTH FEMALE!!!!!!", I shouted to myself with my face even redder then before.

How could I even think that? Even if these feelings we're true, Sakura-san wouldn't love me back……

"How can I be so stupid?", I said to myself.

"Hey Hime, Are you okay in there?", called Sakura-san from outside of the bathroom.

"Ye-Yes. I'll be out in a second."

"Alright."

After she left the door. I continued to stare at myself at the mirror. Maybe I should keep these feelings to myself, if they are true.

_**Sakura pov**_

After I went back to the bathroom to check on Hinata-hime.

I called out to her, "Hey Hime, Are you okay in there?"

She replied, "Ye-yes. I'll be out in a second."

I chuckled to myself. She really is cute. When I'm around her, it makes me feel like I'm five years old again. I smiled to myself. Hinata really is something. If I could, I would hold her forever in till I die.

Hinata came out of the bathroom looking less red than she was.

"Sorry I took so long Sakura-san..", She apologized.

"It's fine, lets finish our meal so we can come to my house and watch 'Spirited Away' ". I replied.

"I love that movie."

"I better right that down."

"Huh?"

"We like the same movie Hime."

Hinata blushed than nodded. After that we went back to our table and Hinata continue to ask me questions.

**TBC**

_**SakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHina **_

**Hope you liked it! The next chapter after watching Spirited Away they watch a scary movie. Will this give Sakura the chance to get closer with her crush? Find out next chapter. See ya.**

_**SakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHina **_


	5. My Dirty Secret

_**Last Chapter-**_

_,lets finish our meal so we can come to my house and watch 'Spirited Away' ". I replied._

"_I love that movie."_

"_I better right that down."_

"_Huh?"_

"_We like the same movie Hime."_

_Hinata blushed than nodded. After that we went back to our table and Hinata continue to ask me questions._

**Chapter 5-My Dirty Secret **

It was Two pm. I hadn't realized how long we took to eat at the ice cream bar. So we went strait home so we can watch Spirited Away. Sure it was a kids movie but it was a good one.

_____________________________________________________________________

We made to my house in one piece and when we came through the house I called out, "We're Home!".

I herd no reply. I guess no one was home. This was perfect! Me and my Hime can be alone!

"Where do you think your parents are Sakura-san?", Hinata-chan asked me.

"They're probably at a friends house thank god!", I shouted with relief.

"Your lucky Sakura-san…."

"Hm? Why?"

"Oh! Never mind." Hinata lightly chuckled.

"Oh okay."

I didn't want to really ask about Hinata's Parents yet, Since next week will be my turn to ask questions.

"Lets watch this movie Hinata-chan!", I announced.

"Hai*", she replied.

*Yes in Japanese*

_________________________________________

It was close to the end of the movie when Chihiro was walking back to the car with her parents. Hinata was so cute. She nearly talked through the whole movie. Every time the girl ended up in a bad situation she would cry out, 'Chihiro don't give up!'. Our when something good had happened she would yell, 'Yay Chihiro!'. It was so cute it almost made me squeal! I was giggling while Hinata was crying at the part when Chihiro was looking back at the magical place she was in.

"What's so funny Sakura- san?", she sobbed out.

"Oh its just your reaction to this movie is so cute.", I chuckled out.

Hinata-chan blushed and looked away. After that, the movie was over.

"What should we watch next Sakura-san?", Hinata-chan asked.

"Um, I know."

I went to the cabinet and grabbed one of my favorite scary movies. Friday the 13th!

I showed it to Hinata and she had a worried look on her face.

"I-Is okay for us to watch the Sakura-san?", Hinata asked?

"Ya, My parents don't mind.", I replied.

"B-But…."

"Let me get ya one of my drinks so it can calm ya down through the movie. It always helps me when I'm scared.", I afford.

"Okay.", she accepted.

___________________________________________________________________

It was only thirty minutes into the movie and Hinata had already drank six bottles of my special dinks. It was no trouble getting them, but she must have been really scared!!

"Um Sakura?", Hinata asked with this weird voice.

"Ya Hime?", I asked.

"What's in this stuff?"

"Um sugar, water, alcohol, fruits, and-"

"DID YOU SAY ALCOHOL!!!?"

"Uh ya? Its an alcohol drink, but there isn't that much."

"I've never drunken alcohol before Sakura-san!"

"So you must be a light weight."

"Ga I don't know why but…."

All of a sudden Hinata-chan kissed me! And on purpose too!

"I want you so bad Sakura~", Hinata moaned.

"Hina-chan wait! You don't know what your doing!"

"Yes I do! I'm gonna -hiccup- get naked on your bed!"

Hinata then ran up stairs towards my room. Oh god what had I done!? Of course I should of known Hinata was gonna get drunk of that little drink! Maybe I just wanted her to feel better. But I'd never expected her to drink so much of it! I went up stairs to check on the Dark haired Hime. And I nearly had a nose bleed! She was naked on my bed waiting for me! I just wanted to jump on her and make love so I could show her how I feel, but I had to remember that she was drunk so I couldn't do anything.

"Sakura-san~", She moaned for my name.

I gulped. It was going to be hard to resist her.

"Hinata come on. Put your clothes on. I think it'll be best if you go to bed."

I walked towards her to try to get her up, then all of a sudden she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me to the bed on top of her while she was making out with me. I try to get up, but…..I couldn't take it anymore! I put my arms around her waste and started making out with her back. I sat up and pulled of my long shirt and undid my bra then threw both of them onto the floor. I went back to making out with my hime. Both of our breast touched each others. I was already wet, so was she. I just wanted to fuck her already, so I took of my skirt and panties.

"Are you ready Hina-chan?", I panted out. My whole body was sweating in the heat of my room. Her body was so warm.

"Ye-Yes.", She replied.

I rubbed back and fourth. The bed was creaking adding sound to the making of our love.

"A-Ah~. Sa-Sakura~"

This felt so good. I never wanted to stop. As I was rubbing I started to group her breast. I started to groan to this movement. It felt so fucking good! I stopped for a minute and went towards Hina-chan's lower privet area and started to lick her down there.

"A-Ahhhhhhh~", She moaned again.

Her cries was music to my ears. It just made me taste her more. As I did that she got wetter. After I was done with that I wiped Hinata's lubricate off my face. She tasted sweet. I liked it. So I went back on top of her and started to make love again. She stopped me after five minutes by putting her arms around my neck and kissed me on my lips. I kissed back viscously. My tong was all over in her mouth. I grabbed her breast with one of my hand while making out with the dark haired hime.

"I-I love Sakura-san" she moaned out while we were kissing.

"I love you to hime", I ground out while we were kissing.

After we kissed I went down to her breast and sucked on one of them. I was twisting her nipple with my tong. She blushed. I smirked. I went up to her and nibbled on her ear then whispered, " I'm gonna suck you dry hime~". She blushed harder. I kissed her forehead and went on sucking her breast. I went on to the rest of her body. Her fingers, her thighs, her stomach. It was wonderful. But I was craving more, so I went on top of her once more and started to rub against her again.

"Ahhhhhhh~", she moaned.

I rubbed even harder. Her voice really did turn me on. I couldn't get enough. I wanted this moment to be endless.

But then all of a sudden,

**Flashback **

_You're a true friend Sakura-san._

**Flashback ended**

Tears started to go down my cheeks. I couldn't believe what I was doing!

"W-Whats wrong Sakura-san?", Hinata asked me.

I ran into the bathroom and started to cry even more. Hinata followed me and hugged me for comfort. I was sitting on the floor and I was in between Hinata's leg while she had her arms around my neck hugging me close to her. I hugged back and cried on her shoulder.

_____________________________________________________________________

After ten minutes of crying, Hinata fell asleep on me. I carried her back into my room. Set her down for a minute. Cleaned up the mess me and Hinata-chan made while making love. After I cleaned up our mess and got dressed. I realized that Hinata was still naked, so I cleaned all the lube off of her, got her dressed, then tucked her into my bed.

She looked so innocent. Maybe there was a chance that she could still think she as her innocence. She was drunk so she won't be able to remember anything that went on in here. This will just have to be my dirty little secret.

It was nine o'clock at night so I joined Hinata into the bed then slowly drift to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

It was the morning and I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be. But I went to get ready anyway. So I went to the bathroom and took a shower and then got dressed in my uniform afterwards. I looked at Hinata in my bed and Hinata was still asleep.

"Hey Hime.", I called out to wake her up.

"Huh?", she replied with a sleepy voice.

"Time to get up. We have school today."

"Oh ya."

Hinata slowly got out of bed. Then went she was hading towards the bathroom she hit a wall.

"Oops.", she replied to the moment.

Then went to the bathroom and got ready.

_________________________________________________________________

We were both at the table eating breakfast. Everything was just fine in till Hinata popped up with a question.

"What happened last night Sakura-san? I can't remember." she asked.

It felt like a pan had hit my head that said karma on it.

"You fell asleep during the end of the movie.", I said with a nervous voice.

"Really? Wow I must have been tired."

"You sure were. I had to drag you up stairs."

"I'm sorry if I was a burden."

"It's no problem Hina-chan"

We both continue to eat our breakfast then headed to school.

**TBC**

**SakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHina**

**Sorry it was a little too short but at least there was some lemon. Next chapter, Sakura's secret is eating her alive! She just has to tell someone what happened. And Hinata's feelings for Sakura won't go away will she get advice from an old crush?**

**Next Chapter: **_**My Rough Day **_


	6. My Rough Day

_**Last Chapter- **_

"_What happened last night Sakura-san? I can't remember." she asked._

_It felt like a pan had hit my head that said karma on it._

"_You fell asleep during the end of the movie.", I said with a nervous voice._

"_Really? Wow I must have been tired."_

"_You sure were. I had to drag you up stairs."_

"_I'm sorry if I was a burden."_

"_It's no problem Hina-chan"_

_We both continue to eat our breakfast then headed to school._

**Chapter 6-My Rough Day**

Me and Hina-chan were walking together to school. Side by side. It was too quiet and a little awkward. But then all of a sudden!

"HEY FOREHEAD GIRL! HINATA-CHAN! WAIT UP!!!", called the annoying blonde Ino-pig. She was running towards us while dragging her partner Sai.

"Ohiyo Ino-san.", Hinata-chan said after they caught up with us.

"Ohiyo Hinata-chan. Ohiyo forehead girl.", Ino greeted back.

"So did you fuck your partner yet Ino-pig?", I asked teasing her. I knew that she also liked Sai cause him and Sasuke-kun looked a lot alike.

"N-NO!!!!"

"Ya sure…", I said with a smirk.

"W-We should get to school forehead girl!!!"

"Ya,ya".

_____________________________________________________________________

We made it to school in one piece. Well almost. Me and Ino almost got violent cause Ino almost mention my secret about Hinata-hime. But luckily Sai and Hina-chan held us down before it got ugly.

We all headed to our class . While I was walking next to Hinata-chan she walked a little faster. So soon she started to walk a little ahead. Without me knowing I started to look at her ass.

Ino saw this happing and hit the back of my head wakening me up from my trance.

"Don't do that Forehead girl or she'll think you want to rape her..", she whispered to me.

All of a sudden last nights image popped into my head making me turn my cheeks red. I headed towards the bathroom to cool myself down.

While I was cooling myself down Ino came into the bathroom as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakura?", she asked.

"N-nothing I just got a little embarrassed, that's all.", I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. I'll be fine."

"Okay……."

_**Hinata's pov **_

While we were walking towards class Sakura-san kind of slowed down making me be a little bit ahead of her. But then all f a sudden Sakura-san and Ino-san ran to the bathroom. I wanted to see what was going on but Sai purposely put his arm in the way.

"They probably need to talk alone.", he said calmly.

"O-Okay.", I replied.

So I continue to walk to class with Sai.

_____________________________________________________________________

"We finally made it to our class.", I sighed.

"Yes.", Sai replied.

"I wonder if Sakura-sans okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know why but…I can't stand being separate from her…."

"Oh really"

D-Did I say that out loud!!!??

"U-Um y-ya.", I replied with a blush.

"Do you love her Hinata-chan?", Sai asked.

"I…don't know…."

"Well if you are do what I'm going to do."

"And what's that Sai-san?"

"Tell her how you feel."

I started to blush even harder then I did before!

_**Sakura pov**_

Me and Ino started to run for class cause the five minute bell just rung. We almost didn't make it. If it wasn't for Ino-pig for fixing her make-up I would have been to homeroom ages ago!

When we enter the classroom the bell had just rung. Me and Ino were very lucky that day, cause Kakashi-sensei came to class extremely early that day.

______________________________________________________________________

It was third period and I was board out of my mind. For a minute I fell asleep. But every time my eyelids closed the memory of me taking Hinata's innocents popped in my head. Which helped me stay awake through the whole period.

_Ring rung ring, ring_

_Rung ring rung, rung_

"Alright maggots make sure you study for the test you have on Saturday!", Anko-sensei

Ordered before the class ran off.

"Hey Hinata-chan aren't ya coming with us?", asked Ino-pig.

"Yes I just need to care of something.", Hina-chan replied.

"Okay we'll be on the roof."

"Come on lets get lunch Ino-pig.", I said to the pig.

_**Hinata's pov **_

After Sakura-san and Ino-san had left I went off to look for Naruto-kun.

_**_______________________________________________________________**_

There was leaves flying every where or it was windy today. And there I saw him. Eating lunch with Sasuke-san alone. I didn't want to interrupt them but I really needed to talk to Naruto-kun. So I walked to the tree they were both eating under. When they saw me, Naruto-kun looked happy. But Sasuke-san looked Kinda mad.

"U-Um can I barrow Naruto-kun for a minute?", I asked.

"It depends what you want Hinata.", Sasuke said with that emotionless tone.

"Don't be rude Sasuke-teme! It's okay Hinata you can barrow me.", Naruto said with a smile.

"O-okay.", I replied.

____________________________________________________________________

We both went under the cherry blossom tree that wasn't too far from the tree we were just by.

"So wacha need Hina?", Naruto-kun asked.

"I think I have fallen in love with someone else…..", I said

"Really that's great Hina!! Who is it?"

"That's the problem…"

"Wacha mean?"

"Well…She's a female….."

"Oh…"

"What do I do Naruto-kun? I can't be in love with a girl! It isn't right!"

"It doesn't matter Hina!"

"huh?"

"Love is Love Hinata. So if you love her then go for it. I'll cheer for you."

"Really? Thank you Naruto-kun! You've always been good to me no matter what's happened between us. But I do feel a little guilty though…."

"What do ya mean Hina?"

"Well….I'm in love with the person that rejected you….."

"Who?"

"Sakura-san…."

_**Sakura's pov**_

Me and Ino-pig were on the roof eating our food that was almost gone. What was taking Hinata-chan so long to get here? Did she forget which building to go to?

"So Forehead girl. Since were alone what happened between you and Hinata-chan yesterday? Did you rape her or what?"

"N-NO!!!!!"

But then again……Damn met! Stupid conscious! Maybe it is count as rape if she had no idea what was going on. You are such a perverted bitch Sakura!!!!

"Ya sure you didn't rape her?", Ino-pig asked.

"uh maybe…."

"YOU SERIOUS!!!!!!?"

"Shush! Don't be so loud moron!!", I whispered.

"What happened yesterday!?"

"Well yesterday me and Hinata watched some movies, but when Hinata needed a drink she had like six bottles of my special drink that my dad gets for me."

"You mean the one with a little bit of alcohol in it?"

"Hai. After that she got drunk off the stuff and got horny then when on my bed and got naked."

"Oh my god!!"

"I know. Anyway after I tried to get her ready for bed she put her arms around my neck then made out with me! I couldn't resist so you can guest what happens next."

"Does she know about this Sakura?"

"No! I want her to think she still has her innocents."

"Ether way Sakura this will eventually bite you in the ass."

"Ya…I know"

After that Hinata came running to the roof and called to us.," Sorry I'm late I didn't have time to get lunch!"

"Where were you Hina-chan?", I asked.

"I had to take care of something…."

"Oh okay."

_**Ring rong ring ring **_

The bell had rung as soon as Hinata joined us. She was a little depressed that she rushed here for nothing. So I pat her head. She looked up at me and smiled. This made me realize. I never want to tell Hinata-chan about last night. But like Ino-pig said. This problem will still be on my shoulders. But I don't know what she will hate me more for. Telling her that I fucked her or telling her that I lied about last night cause I hate lying to her. Ether way I was screwed.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was almost the end of school and I was ready to go anytime. When I look back to see Hinata she was looking out of the window daydreaming or thinking. She looked so cute. But I wonder why Naruto refused her? I better ask him.

_**Ring**_

Almost everyone ran out except for Naruto and Sasuke-kun. This was perfect timing.

"Hey Naruto!", I called.

"Yes Sakura-chan?", he replied.

"May I asked why you rejected Hinata?"

Naruto blushed a little and Sasuke-kun glared at me. I don't know why.

"A-At that time I was in love with you and plus I wasn't good enough for her."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Hinata is pretty but….She could do way better than me. Besides I've already found someone."

"I still want to know who it is Naruto."

"Too bad~"

"You're a meanie Naruto!"

____________________________________________________________________

I headed out the school as soon as I was done with my interesting conversation with Naruto. As I came out the door I saw Hinata waiting outside for me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hinata-chan.", I apologized

"It's fine Sakura-san.", she replied.

We started to walk towards home after I came out. It was kind of quiet. I looked down at her. And without me knowing it I was staring at her breast. The way they moved every time she takes a step. I was nearly drooling. But before I could I stopped myself before it got awkward.

"So Hinata what were you busy with at lunch?" I asked.

"Um….I was having a conversation with an old friend.", She answered.

"Who?"

"Naruto-kun…"

When she said his name I kind of felt jealous…

"W-Why would you talk to him?", I asked with a shaky voice.

"I needed some good advice."

"Well I hope he did what you ask."

"He did."

"Hey Hina-chan."

"Hai?"

"Do you have any idea who Naruto in love with?"

"He found someone new?"

"Hai."

"Then I have no idea who it could be."

"Damn!"

"Gomen….."

"Its not your fault Hina-hime… It's just, I've been dieing to find out who Naruto's crush is!"

This made me wonder.

"Alright tomorrow we will find out who Naruto's crush is if it kills us!!!!", I yelled with my fist in the air.

This made me chuckle.

**TBC**

**SakuHinaSakuHinaSakuHinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhinaSakuhina**

**This is taking a big turn in this Sakuhina story! What will happen tomorrow? Well they ask Naruto these questions that he won't answer! What will Sasuke say about this situation? Will Naruto spill who he likes?**

**Next chapter- Part 1 My Questions**


End file.
